


Lightning Strikes Twice

by totemwolfie



Series: Demons of Ironwood [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Demons, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gay Sex, Halfling, M/M, PWP, Pampering, Plot What Plot, Porn with Feelings, Short Story, Sweet Talk, Tail Fucking, Tail Play, Valkyrie - Freeform, ascending, demons of ironwood, established mates, fated mates, heat - Freeform, omega - Freeform, omega in heat, porn and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totemwolfie/pseuds/totemwolfie
Summary: Elijah goes into his first heat and Amon realizes they both have a lot to learn.
Relationships: Elijah/Amon
Series: Demons of Ironwood [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1117452
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Lightning Strikes Twice

**Author's Note:**

> This is an established pair from my first Demons of Ironwood story, "No Rest for the Wicked." I would suggest reading that first or you won't know these characters (but obviously you don't have to!) In the timeline, this takes place after the events in "Blood and Shadows."
> 
> I worked all week on the next chapter for "The Winter Crown" but I'm not quite happy with it, so I thought I would finally finish this WIP which has been sitting around for um, a year? And I think, with all the covid-19 shit going on, that maybe we could all use some porn and fluff. Please stay safe and healthy, and wash your hands. Love you all! xoxo

When Amon stepped through the demon-sized magic mirror that allowed him to travel between worlds and hells, he stopped cold in his tracks and stood rigid in the hallway of his home, nostrils flared and tail whipping.

The scent of heat was like a smack to the face, and there was no denying that that was exactly what it was. Heavy, aromatic, and mouth-watering temptation. He snapped his tail, dropped his sword and bag to the floor, and stomped through the house to the bedroom; the scent became thicker the closer he got.

With a deep breath to try and calm his nerves, he reached for the door handle and swung the door open.

Amon didn’t know what he expected, but seeing Elijah nested in the middle of the giant bed with every blanket in the house and pillows should have been his first guess. Of course the young omega wasn’t writhing in bed fingering himself, no he was whimpering and crying in his sleep. He approached the bed slowly, peering over at all he could see of his mate: his sweat-slicked hair against the pillow, while the rest of him was cocooned in blankets.

The Storm demon stood there, emotions warring between the urge to mate and the urge to comfort, and he quite honestly had no fucking clue where to start.

Because he had never been with an omega during their heat cycle before.

It was a tad embarrassing to admit, but an omega during heat was incredibly vulnerable, and they didn’t share the time with anyone other than a trusted mate or, if that failed, hidden among the comfort of their family who would keep them safe. Amon had never been trusted with an omega during this time, and he never blamed a single one for not coming to him. He would have been horrible, abusive, and wouldn’t have done a damn thing to help the omega during the non-mating moments of their heat. He had never taken care of another creature in his life.

But here he was, absolutely shaken to his core, and having no idea what to do.

_Oh god, what do I do? What does he need?_ Because it was far more than just twenty-four hour fucking. He wagged his tail nervously and backed out of the bedroom while fumbling for his cell phone.

He had two options; Rax or Frankie. Frankie was a Furie, they didn’t have alphas or omegas, and Rax was… well Amon hated his guts. But, and as much as it hurts to admit it, he was exactly the type of alpha that an omega would choose to share their heat with.

As he stepped outside for fresh air he called Frankie.

On the fourth ring she answered, “What, demon?”

“Frankie,” he answered as he paced back and forth in front of the house. The freezing cold of the mountain helped to cool his skin and clear his head, but he was still a worked up mess. “Elijah went into heat.”

“When?” She asked.

He frowned. “Within the last twelve-hours,” he said as he thought back. “He was fine last night.”

“And you’re calling me because?”

He stubbed the toe of his boot into the ground. “I have no idea what to do.”

“How is that possible??” She asked with a sharp laugh.

“Would _you_ have trusted the old me with someone in heat?” He snarled.

Frankie’s laughter didn’t ebb. “I don’t trust you now!” She snorted. “But there isn’t much choice. Okay, listen up and listen well, I’ll give you some advice.”

…

When Elijah woke up it was to a throbbing ache in his backside and between his thighs. He groaned and pressed his face into the pillows he had piled around him. He’d been aching and ungodly wet for the last couple hours now, and was absolutely miserable. The only solace he had found was gathering every blanket and pillow and nesting in them, covering himself in Amon’s rich alpha scent.

Which had never smelled more potent and alluring.

He had thought about texting the demon, but Amon was on some kind of job and he didn’t want to interrupt. He would be fine. He had showered and tried to eat something, but waves of heat, nausea and pain kept him from achieving any kind of peace. Instead he found himself dripping wet with slick and incredibly uncomfortable and depressed.

He sat up and raked his hands through his sweaty hair. He was ready to cave, job be damned, he wanted his mate and he had to know what was fucking happening to him, when the door opened.

He released an audible sigh. “Amon.” He could have cried.

Amon smiled gently. His mate was sweaty and flushed, and while the heavy scent luring him to mount him was all he could smell, he could see in Elijah’s eyes that that was the last thing he wanted. He looked scared, and Amon couldn’t have that.

“Sweetling,” he said. He had changed into nothing but sweatpants after returning home from running a few quick errands. The Furie had told him to stock the house with lots of water and vitamin drinks, herbal teas, and protein-rich foods. Chocolate wouldn’t be a bad idea either. And to also have enough detergent for laundry, because Elijah wasn’t going to want his nest to be made of dirty sheets.

Amon sat on the bed. “How are you feeling?”

Elijah immediately climbed into the demon’s lap. “Something is wrong,” he whimpered.

“Nothing is wrong,” he reassured him as he ran his hands up the omega’s shaking back. Elijah was naked and wet, but in so much distress. He ran his hand up and down his spine, down to his ass, in gentle strokes. “You’re in heat.”

Elijah, face pressed into Amon’s chest, while frowning. He seemed to recall that word, that if he had the capability to bear children now would be the time it would happen. To his relief, he did not have a uterus. “Oh.”

Amon rubbed his thumb over the claim bite on the back of Elijah’s neck. If he was going through heat, then he was probably very close to ascending into immortality. Hopefully in the next couple of weeks Elijah’s scent would change and he would stop aging and no longer be vulnerable to most types of death. That day couldn’t come soon enough for the Storm demon.

Mating wasn’t easy for omegas of Elijah’s size. Amon had never put much thought into it before. Of course he’d had been with smaller omega demons before, but he never thought of them after they were both finished. Elijah’s omega body was made to handle alphas like Amon, but that didn’t mean that there weren't aches and pains afterwards, no matter how much preparation they took. When Elijah was immortal it didn’t give Amon a free pass to be aggressive with his mate, but he could stop worrying about hurting him when they had more enthusiastic sex.

Elijah had closed his eyes and started to relax as he pressed his nose to the demon’s neck, where his alpha scent was heaviest. He could smell that the demon was aroused, but he was also concerned and his scent heavy with worry. “So what does this mean? What do we do?”

Amon hummed. “It means I am at your service,” he said. “Whether it be food or my cock, I’m here to help you.”

Elijah laughed, the sound muffled against the alpha’s neck. He could feel that the larger demon was hard when he sat down on his lap. He shifted around a bit, uncomfortable with how much his ass was aching, and said, “Let’s try having sex, and see if that makes me feel any better.” He was feeling too high strung, too needy, and he hated it.

Amon kissed his neck. “Whatever you wish.”

He would have growled at him for acting and looking so smug, but he didn’t get a chance as he was dumped back onto the bed. Amon was on him at the same moment, sweatpants pulled down to reveal his hardened cock, and was shoving two fingers into him. 

As expected, Elijah was even wetter than before, but more than that, his muscles were attempting to milk his fingers. Amon growled possessively as the omega’s heavy scent filled the air along with the high-pitched whine he knew so well.

“How does that feel?” Amon growled.

“Hnn!” He cried. “Good!”

He chuckled and leaned down to lick up Elijah’s flushed cock. “Just good?”

“It’s—not enough—“ he gasped out between breaths.

“Want my dick, do you?”

“Are you—really gonna—tease me?” He growled. “Heat or not—I’ll bite you—“ his threat broke off in a groan as the demon shoved in another finger. The demon’s finger felt really good, they filled him and teased him, and he felt waves of slick release and the tension start to drain from his back and his thighs. But it wasn’t enough, he needed more, he needed his mate to fill him. “Oh--gods, please fuck me--”

Amon pulled out his fingers and rolled Elijah onto his stomach. Grasping his narrow waist he thrust his length inside, groaning as wetness and heat engulfed him. Lightning struck outside as Elijah cried out, rocking back against him hard.

Amon was in all that way to his balls and Elijah could feel every inch of hard cock pulsing inside him. The pleasure, along with the peace he finally felt, had him nearly melting to the mattress. He closed his eyes while fisting the sheets, and just stayed still for a moment.

The demon stroked his hand down the omega’s back. “Elly?”

“Feels good,” he murmured. “Gods—it’s good. I needed this so bad.”

Guilt hit him even if it shouldn’t have. If he hadn’t been gone he would have sensed this coming, and his mate wouldn’t have been so uncomfortable for most of the day. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here. I’ll make it up to you.”

Slowly he rocked back and thrust back in, burying himself deep. Elijah’s needy whine flooded his ears and he thrust again, beckoned by his mate’s needs and demands. He watched as his flushed cock slid easily in and out, wet with slick, and everytime he leaned over Elijah’s back, pressed in all the way, he felt the omega purr with pleasure.

A couple of thrusts and Elijah came, but his body was still asking for more, and Amon moved at an easy pace as his instinctual urge to mate and breed washed over him. He would give the omega whatever he wanted, as much as his seed as he begged for; he would do anything to make him happy and full. 

Growling he came, bucking his hips as he filled his mate, who was whining and crying into the sheets. He watched as Elijah’s sweat-covered back tremble and his hands finally uncurl from the sheets. But when he went to pull out, the omega begged, “Don’t! Not yet, please.”

Seeing his normally independent mate so needy and desperate was unnerving. Amon slowly moved them around without pulling out, and laid down spooned up behind him. Elijah was purring as loud as his breathing, and he nestled back against the large alpha. 

“It feels good,” Elijah explained sleepily. “So good… I need you...”

Amon felt the moment Elijah fell asleep, and kissed the top of his head.

As he lay there he went over Frankie’s advice and listened to his own deeper alpha instincts. He needed to make sure Elijah bathed. Make sure he stays hydrated and eats. Do whatever he fucking wanted unless it was something he would absolutely regret later. He may get anxious, feverish or clingy, so be prepared for any situation.

Heat wasn’t just about sex, and Amon was starting to see that. No wonder so many omega demons hid with their families during this time. They wouldn’t get sex, but they would get support and the promise of safety. 

When he was sure Elly wouldn’t wake, he pulled out of him and went to clean up. He glanced at the huge claw foot bathtub and flicked his tail. He went and filled it, adding some of Elijah’s favorite bath salts to it, before he went and gently picked up his mate.

It was easier than he expected. Elijah didn’t stir as he sat down in the bathtub, the omega asleep against his chest, and leaned back. The water was hot and smelled soft like lavender, and even Amon had to admit it was relaxing.

Never in his long-life had Amon ever felt any kind of alpha instincts to protect. Maybe it was because his species didn’t have fated mates. Maybe it was because he’d had a shitty childhood and an even shittier adulthood and had decided that if life was going to treat him badly, then he was going to treat everyone around him the exact same way. He had spent years killing, fucking, and killing some more, that he had never once known actual peace. He thought he had. After a bloody fight and then sometimes an even bloodier fuck, he had thought he knew what it meant to be content, but lying here now, he knew that it wasn’t true at all. He had never known peace, not until this moment, resting with a sleeping omega across his chest.

Things with Elijah had started off rocky. Okay, understatement, they had been a giant fucking mess. First, he had stalked him, then kidnapped and threatened him, and after everything in-between, he had left the omega alone after their first time bonding.

Looking back, Amon realized how big of a mistake that was. It was cosmic. How Elijah ever managed to forgive him, Amon didn’t know. But he had been given another chance, and he was determined to not fuck it up, and in response his alpha instincts had flared to the surface in a rush of hormones and pheromones that Amon had never experienced before. He felt a strength he had never realized he had, and a passion for something other than killing and mindless fucking: keeping his omega safe and happy.

_His_ omega. Elijah was his soul mate. He looked down at the halfling, sprawled over his chest, fast asleep. Amon ran his hand up and down Elijah’s back, then up to the scar on his neck. He touched it with his thumb and Elijah whined softly before a low purr vibrated in his chest.

Amon’s chest clenched and he held his breath. How was it possible to be so… in love, with something that was so small and sweet and beautiful? Amon did not deserve Elijah, and he knew that. He shouldn’t have a mate, he should still be burning for his sins, and Elijah should be with someone more suited for him.

But...couldn’t Amon be that demon? He could prove to the world and himself that he could be a good mate. A good alpha.

...

A short time later, Elijah woke with a little start.

“Oh—“ he said as he blinked the sleep from his eyes. 

Amon smiled as the omega sat up, straddling him in the water. “How are you feeling?”

Elijah stroked his hands down the Storm demon’s chest, tracing his tattoos with his fingertips. “Better than I have all day,” he said. “But I’m still horribly uncomfortable. And my stomach hurts.”

“From hunger?”

“Maybe? It’s hard to say,” he said as he rubbed his abdomen. “Kind of feels like stomach cramps, but all my glands are irritated and sensitive, so maybe it’s just… just this heat-thing.”

Amon nodded. This was new territory for them both, but Frankie has told him to trust his alpha instincts and they would tell him how to tend his mate.

And right now he was being told that Elijah was in a bit of distress and he needed to calm and comfort him. So he stood up and stepped out of the tub, going to grab Elijah’s shampoo.

“Come here,” he said as he sat on the edge of the tub, legs in the water.

Elijah smiled and scooted over, sitting between the demon’s legs and facing away. When the demon’s large hands started to massage his scalp he purred quietly.

“So how often will this happen?” He asked as he leaned back.

“Once a year,” Amon explained. “If that.”

That was a relief. Not that he minded the nesting and probably lots of fucking to come, but he hated feeling so weak and dependent. After rinsing his hair he stood, only to feel a sudden swell of pain, followed by a very distinctive ache in his backside.

But maybe he could make the best of this. He looked at Amon as the demon toweled off and polished his impressive horns with the towel. He had a mate who was ready to do anything and give him everything he wanted. More important, Amon seemed to _want_ to tend to him. He reached back and felt slickness.

“Ready for round two?” He asked.

The demon turned around quickly, eyes dilating. “I’m always ready, sweetling.”

…

Round two turned into four and by that time Elijah felt sated and he also felt exhausted. However Amon wasn’t going to let him sleep until he drank plenty of water and ate something.

“So do you go through anything like this?” Elijah asked from where he lounged between the demon’s legs, using his thigh as a pillow.

“My species? No,” he said as he rubbed the omega’s lower back with his tail. “Other alphas will go through ruts.”

Elijah hummed thoughtfully as he ate another handful of M&Ms. They had made grilled cheese and had leftover stew earlier, and Amon had ordered him to drink two bottles of water. A bit excessive, Elijah thought, but he entertained the worried alpha demon. “What would happen if you did?” He asked.

“I’d be especially sexually aggressive and very possessive,” he said.

“So, normal.”

He laughed and flicked one of the halfling’s pointed ears. “I knew you would say that.”

Elijah pushed the bag of candy away and curled up. “Gonna sleep now.”

“Go ahead, Sweetling. I’ll be right here when you wake up.” He stroked his hand through the Valkyrie’s hair as he instantly fell asleep. 

…

It didn’t take long for either to figure out that the best way to ease Elijah’s pain and anxiety was to have a cock in him. It also didn’t take long for either to decide that was perfectly acceptable.

And when he was too tired or sore for that, Amon came up with other ways to satisfy his mate’s needs. Elijah lay on his back, surrounded by his clean nest, with his demon mate between his legs. Amon was licking and sucking at his hole, groaning as he licked up mouthfuls of slick. He would thrust his tongue inside and tease more out of him, guiding him to another orgasm and lessening the wave of need. His flexible tail took over when he moved to lick Elijah’s cock, teasing the sensitive head with his lips and tongue.

Elijah whined and moaned as the demon’s tail twisted inside him, thrusting and moving, stroking him in ways the demon’s heavy cock couldn’t. It wasn’t as filling, but the sensations of having something move inside him, stroking the sensitive inside walls of his ass and then thrusting deeper, was exhilarating.

“Gods—!” He sobbed. “Oh god—Gods—Amon!”

Amon slowed his attention, teasing the omega by resting his tail just inside him, and licking down his straining cock. “Do you like that, Elly?”

He whined, the sound high and desperate. “Don’t stop!”

Lightning struck outside, making the demon laugh. He twisted his tail slowly, making Elijah arch off the bed. “Or what?”

Another white flash outside, before Elijah growled. If Amon wanted to play dirty, he could play, too. He grabbed the demon’s horns and stroked them while forcing his head down. The demon groaned, back arched like a cat’s, and his tail plunged in deeper.

“You—little devil—“ Amon groaned.

“Do you like that?” He teased.

Amon’s laughter was caught between a growl and a groan as the Valkyrie’s delicate hands stroked up and down his horns. He nuzzled at Elijah’s belly, bruised from hard kisses and teeth, as his cock twitched and leaked.

With a grunt he sat up, flipped Elijah over onto his belly, and drove into him. Thunder shook the house and the lights went out as the halfling let out a sob. Amon gripped his hips tight and thrust into him, the hard slap all he could hear, pumping through Elijah’s orgasm, until he came, and his movements stuttered. With a snarl he continued to fuck his little mate, until his cock was milked dry and Elijah was crying into the sheets.

Exhausted, the Storm demon dropped down next to his mate, who immediately snuggled against him for comfort.

Amon kissed the top of his mate’s head and his ear. “Was that too rough?”

“A little,” he confessed tiredly. “But I’m pretty stretched out so I’m sure it’ll be fine…”

Amon frowned and slid his hand down the omega’s backside to cup his ass, which was filled with seed and slick. He kissed his cheek again. “I’m sorry.”

“Mm,” he sighed as he closed his eyes. “It’s okay.”

No, it really wasn’t. Elijah was mortal, and that meant breakable. He was also small even for an omega, which meant mating with demons Amon’s size was always going to have its difficulties, even with all the proper preparations taken. This wasn’t the first time Amon had pushed too hard, and he wondered if he would ever beat it into his brain that he had to be gentle.

Maybe he couldn’t just be gentle. Maybe he was doomed to always be too aggressive, too violent, too—

“Amon? You with me?” Elijah asked as he rolled onto his back and looked up at the demon. He reached up and cupped his face with his hands. “I said I’m okay.”

He exhaled and kissed at Elijah’s hands. “I’m far too violent with you.”

“You’ve never been violent with me,” Elijah scolded. “Even when you kidnapped me.”

His mouth twisted into a frown. Not his proudest moment he’ll admit. “I wanted to.”

“But you didn’t,” Elijah said. He pulled him down to kiss his chin and jaw, then worked his way up to his pointed ear. He kissed it while threading his fingers through the braids he had done earlier. “I love you.”

Every time Elijah said those words it made Amon weak inside. He still had no idea how it was possible. But Elijah wouldn’t lie to him, if he was upset or angry he would express it, either with words or his sharp fangs. He sighed and slumped down, covering his body with his own while keeping his full weight off him.

“I love you, too,” he said as he nuzzled Elijah’s chest and then kissed up his bruised neck. “Let’s just enjoy the rest of the week, okay?”

“Week!? This lasts a week??”

He laughed. “Why do you think I stocked up with so much?”

“I thought you were being overly-cautious,” he said as a surge of panic rushed through him, before just as quickly disappearing with a tender kiss from Amon. He sighed. “I want to sleep again.”

“Okay, but when you wake up you're going to eat.”

“Yes, alpha,” he teased quietly. He curled up against the larger demon and fell asleep again, and fell straight into a vibrant dream. He was standing on a beach, wearing a white gown that was draped over one shoulder and twisted around his hips. He looked around, listening to the crash of waves on rocks and the beach, and the gentle song of seagulls. The air was salty and clean, and the sky above him open to the universe; galaxies and massive clouds of space dust hung around the branches of a tree so massive he couldn’t see anything beyond the limbs overhead.

The Great Tree. Elijah tipped his head back, staring up at the wonder above him. The sky flickered and clouds rolled in from the sea. As wind whipped at his hair and his clothing, he felt energy start to build up inside him. He embraced it, lifting his hands as lightning sparked between his fingertips. He exhaled and fell to his knees as pain rushed through him, but it was over just as fast. He felt his mortality leave him, replaced with eternal lightning and life. 

Amon and Elijah woke at the same moment. Elijah because he felt like his blood was on fire, and Amon because lightning had struck the house. After a few incidents with Elijah’s lightning they had installed lightning rods to prevent further fires and damages, so the blasts of light only knocked out the power and the room was filled with light from the fireplace. 

Elijah rolled over, crying out and shaking, and curled up in a ball as his body sweat and shook. 

“You’re ascending--” Amon said in disbelief. He leaned away as the halfling’s scent changed from mortal to immortal; he smelled of lightning and Valkyrie. And when he stopped shaking and whimpering, he sat up.

“What happened?” he gasped.

“You ascended,” Amon repeated as he reached out to cup his face.

“That’s what that was?” Elijah said as he crawled into his mate’s lap. “That was--anticlimactic.”

“I don’t care how boring you think it was,” Amon said as he embraced the omega, “you’re immortal now!”

Elijah realized that the alpha was shaking, and he looked up to touch his face. “Amon?”

“I’m so relieved,” he confessed shakily. 

“Amon…” Elijah said with a smile. “You were that worried about me getting hurt?”

“I worried day and night,” Amon said as he kissed the omega. “Everytime I touched you I was afraid I would hurt you, whenever I left you I worried that some stupid human thing would hurt or kill you--I always worried. And I’ll probably continue to worry about you, but as long as… I just can’t… What happened in the Olympian Meadows…”

Elijah nodded and hugged the demon. Elijah didn’t remember his death. He didn’t remember his rebirth. There was just darkness and lost time between his decision to kill Skoll and also himself to save his mate and the world, and then he was in his mate’s arms in a pool of glowing water. He stroked his hand over the demon’s horns to soothe him. “I’m sorry I put you through that.”

“Never apologize,” Amon sighed as he kissed Elijah's neck. “You’re a hero, Elly.”

He laughed. “I’m not--that’s a stupid thing to say--”

“My beautiful mate is a warrior and a hero,” Amon said as he laid Elijah on his back and kissed him. “My beautiful mate saved the world. My beautiful mate saved me.”

Elijah wiped his hand over his eyes. “Stop making me cry.”

Amon smiled tearfully. “You started it.”

Elijah opened his legs and Amon nestled between them. He gasped as the alpha slowly slid into him and filled him. Nothing felt different to him. He didn’t feel any different, and Amon felt the same and smelled the same. He hadn’t worried about ascending, he had never thought much about being immortal, other than it meant he would finally be rid of seasonal allergies and he wouldn’t have to worry about getting the flu again, but he saw what it meant for his mate. More than once Amon had taken him roughly and had apologized over and over again after seeing bruises on his skin or finding a little blood between his thighs. Elijah had reassured him each and every time that he was fine, that if he had been uncomfortable or in pain that he would have told the demon to stop. In fact, he had done so just once. Amon had been especially aggressive, and in the middle of mating Elijah had gasped in pain and told the demon to stop. He had, immediately, and had pampered and tended to him for the rest of the night, even after Elijah promised that he was fine. 

“Take me, alpha,” Elijah breathed as he gently bit the demon’s neck. “Make me yours.”

“You’re mine,” Amon rumbled as he started to thrust. He kissed his lips. “My omega.”

“My alpha.” His breathing grew loud and his body trembled as Amon fucked slowly. He tangled his hands in the demon’s hair, pulling his head down for a kiss. He bit his lips with his sharp fangs, and sucked on his tongue. “You can fuck me as hard as you want now,” he reminded him between gasps and moans.

“I like it just like this,” Amon groaned as he watched the omega tremble beneath him. Elijah’s electric blue eyes were glazed and his lips plump and pink. He was blushing up to the tips of his ears and his curly black hair was wet with sweat. He kissed at his neck, sucking on the sensitive glands. “But now I can fuck you for as _long_ as I want.”

Elijah moaned. “If you t-tease me--I’ll strike you--” He tried to urge the demon to move faster, but instead he found himself with his hands secured above his hand by one of Amon’s hands while the demon slowly drove into him.

“Why do you think I had the lightning rods installed?” he taunted as he pumped hard a couple of times and then slowed to a near stop. Elijah’s stomach sucked in and his thighs twitched. Slick wet the space between them and the scent was heavy enough that it was all Amon could smell.

Elijah moaned and whined. “Amon~!” he whined. “Alpha _please! _”__

__Even Amon couldn’t ignore such a beautiful plea. He growled and quickened his pace, and watched as Elijah rose to meet him and urged him on faster and harder. He lashed his tail as he fucked Elijah through his orgasm, the omega moaning and gasping, asking for more, begging him for every inch of his cock, until he was coming and filling him with seed._ _

__Amon slumped over the omega, panting loudly. Lips touched his cheek and his lips and his forehead._ _

__“Mm,” Elijah purred loudly. “This week is going to be fun.”_ _

__Amon laughed as he kissed him back. “Like we need an excuse to do this everyday.”_ _

__“Everyday, forever.”_ _

__“Forever.”_ _


End file.
